Midnight Madness
by Noodle-chan01
Summary: Noodle is bored of watching Zombie movies every night. So she and her little cat Coco plan to make the night more interesting for themselves. ONE-SHOT! please R&R no pairings. one OC Coco the cat. Description of her on Profile page.


Midnight Madness

It was 12 o clock midnight in Kong studios, and the Gorillaz all sat in the living room watching the Zombie special on the TV. Murdoc was drinking not looking like he cared what was on, 2D was engrossed watching it. Russel was looking to see if it was not too scary for 15 year old Noodle, who just watched with Coco on her lap.

Noodle gave a sigh and looked at everyone. She picked up Coco and began to walk out the room.

"Where ya goin' baby girl?" Russel asked her before she left the room, she turned back round to face the drummer.

"I…don't feel like watching another Zombie film tonight Russel-san, we all know how these things end so what is the point?" she replied in a down like tone which showed she clearly has had enough, which caught 2D's attention straight away.

"No! see this one is different! This Zombie is suppose' to be dead, but really it is alive an' eats everyone in town!"

Noodle just stared blankly at him from behind her violet bangs clearly showing her annoyance, he had just proven her point for her.

"Er D, that's how all the zombie movies are…" Russel alerted him, which caused 2D to have to think about it for a moment.

"…oh yeah" 2D chuckled and began watching the film again. Noodle gave another sigh,

"Can't we do something else tonight?"

"Like wot?" 2D turned his attention back at the young Asian girl yet again.

"I don't know, something that doesn't involve us staring at the TV" Noodle explained sounding frustrated. The guys just looked at each other, then back at Noodle and gave her a shrug.

"Grr!!" Noodle growled storming out the room with Coco in hands. As she did Russel and 2D looked at each other and felt bad. While Murdoc didn't give a shit and just watched TV.

In Noodle's room she walked over and sat on her bed crossed legged so Coco could lay in her lap.

"Who needs them, we can have fun on our own right Coco?" she smiled at her pet who nodded and smiled back.

"But what to do…" Noodle asked putting a finger on her chin. Coco did the exact same, copying her owner. "Hey Coco?" Noodle whispered to her little black cat. "Wanna have some fun with the guys?" she asked slyly with a smirk. Coco looked interested and smirked also. "I'm in the mood to be chased really" she giggled, "How about you?"

"Hai" Coco nodded and gave a big smile that matched her owners.

"Right then, I will go into 2D and Russel's room, and take their CD's and DVD's, and you could get something from Murdoc's Winnebago, seeing as you always sneak in there and never get caught" Noodle explained while her pet understood putting a paw on her head like a solider.

"Right then, Move out!" Noodle joked as they both moved to put their plan into action. But as they opened Noodle's bedroom door 2D and Russel were standing right outside smirking at them. "Ahh! Oh hi guys" she giggled nervously at them stepping back a step.

"Noodle, next time ya may wanna explain the plan, in a better hiding spot" Russel joked as he and 2D each grabbed one of Noodle's arms lifting her up and walking further back into her room.

"Oh…you heard us then?" she asked smiling at them feeling a bit embarassed.

"Uh huh" they both said pinning her onto her bed.

"You may have taken me! But Coco is still free! Go Coco! Go! Go! Go!" Noodle shouted to her pet, 2D and Russel looked behind them to see Coco dart down the hall.

"Yeah, but yeh maybe forgot about our other band member" 2D teased as a sudden shriek was heard from her pet a bit down the hall. Murdoc came walking into Noodle's bedroom holding Coco by the tail causing her to hang upside down. Coco held her paws up trying to punch him.

Noodle sighed and pouted in defeat, "Fine you win"

"Wasn't hard baby girl" Russel teased ruffling her purple hair, Noodle smiled and nudged his hand away playfully.

"Oh Murdoc-san, could you put Coco down please, all the blood with rush to her head" Noodle asked smiling at him. Murdoc chuckled as he let the cat drop from his hand.

Naturally Coco landed on her feet, and darted back to Noodle. Coco hugged Noodle as she hugged back, "So…if you didn't hear our plan, would you guys have been mad if we'd done what we had said?" Noodle asked the three men who looked at each other then smiled at her.

"Probably not, well Murdoc would have but 2D and I would not have been" Russel explained to her.

"Oh okay then"

"But tha' don't mean you can do it" 2D added. Noodle giggled in a childish way.

"We won't"

"Right, Ya going to bed or what?" Russel asked her, Noodle thought about it but didn't seem tired.

"Nope, I think I will stay up longer" She smiled at them. They all gave her a funny look, thinking that she was up to something.

Noodle looked down at Coco and they both nodded to each other. Suddenly Coco let out a small scream sound and ran for the door. The three men watched her, then Noodle ran straight past them out of her room.

"Damn!!!" Russel said feeling stupid for letting her get out so easily.

"Noodle!!" They all shouted as they chased her around Kong studios all night long.

**Hope you liked this one shot. If not who cares lol.**


End file.
